


In Which Dean Does Sam A Favor

by hiddenheadspace



Series: The Righteous Man Would Like To Run Away [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angst, Cas started the apocalypse, Considering it was just a favor to Sam, Dean didn't think he'd find Cas so likable, Human Castiel, M/M, Pre-Slash, Supernatural Reverseverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenheadspace/pseuds/hiddenheadspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't understand why Dean likes being around him. </p><p>"I don’t care about the car. The car is not the problem here, Dean.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Dean Does Sam A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not ever continue this, but it was very fun to write!

Castiel was quickly discovering that Angel-Names-Are-Stupid-Sounding-So-Just-Call-Me-Dean was the most irritating creature he’d ever met. Unfortunately for him,  _Dean_  seemed to like him quite a bit.

“What is it with you?” he exclaimed at last, cutting Dean off mid-remark about the terribleness of Castiel’s car as they pulled into the parking lot. 

“What is it with me?” Dean repeated.

“Yes!” Castiel said. Dean didn’t seem to follow what Castiel was upset about.

“You want me to shut up about your car?” he guessed. “Sorry, man, didn’t think you’d be so touchy about it. Although it is a piece of shit.” 

“Yes, I mean, no.” Castiel closed his eyes and let his head thump against the edge of the wheel. “I mean, I don’t care about the car. The car is not the problem here, Dean.”

“Then what is?” Dean asked. “You gotta give me something to work with here.”

Castiel could feel another Dean-induced headache coming on. “No,” he said, more sharply than he’d intended. “I meant, why are you here?”

Dean appeared to be becoming progressively more and more confused. “Because Sam asked me to help out with keeping demons away from you so you could get away from everything.”

“But why would you agree?” Castiel really hoped that Dean would catch on and stop him from having to spell out every idiotic thing he’d done that should have Dean flying as far in the other direction as possible.

“Sam’s my brother. He’s helped me out a bunch of times, so why shouldn’t I chip in?” Castiel had been pointedly not looking at Dean, but he could see him turning to frown at him in his peripheral vision. “Cas, what’s all this about?”

Castiel swallowed down a wave of hysteria that he could always feel coming on when he thought about what he’d done. “Don’t you angels think I’m an abomination or something?” he snapped at last. “How can you bear to be around me? I destroyed your world.”

There was a long pause that Castiel found excruciating. “Okay, let’s get something straight,” Dean said at last, speaking slowly. “I’m not exactly rooting for the angels or the demons in this whole over-glorified squabble. I’m here because Sam asked me to help him, and he wouldn’t do that over something so serious unless it was really important to him. And I stayed because you’re not the terrible person that you seem to think you are.” Dean leaned forward, and Castiel couldn’t avoid seeing his concerned look any longer. “Cas, this isn’t your fault. The angels were manipulating events way before you and Gabriel had the faintest clue that anything apocalyptic was going on.”

“But I still fell for it.” Castiel hoped that the self-disgust in his voice would pass unnoticed if he couldn’t make Dean understand the severity of what he’d done.

“Us angels’ve been around a really long time,” Dean said quietly. “If they set out to control your choices, you didn’t stand a chance. You’re only a man, in the end.” Dean shifted away a little, seeming to become uncomfortable with the emotionally-charged nature of their conversation. “Anyway, Sam doesn’t think you’re too horrible, and that’s good enough for me.”

Castiel raised his gaze to meet Dean’s. “You love your brother.”

“I love all my brothers,” Dean said reflexively, and then added, “Well. Sam’s always been special to me, yeah.”

“I love my brother, too,” Castiel said. “I don’t understand how they can be planning to try to kill each other if they love each other. As they claim.” There was no need to clarify who  _they_  were. There weren’t too many brothers attempting fratricide that were important enough to warrant a place in a conversation about the end of the world.

“I don’t really, either,” Dean said. “I couldn’t even begin to imagine killing Sam, whatever he did.” He shrugged. “I guess you just gotta stick with that conviction that this is wrong until it’s all over.”

“Do you think we’ll manage to stop them?” Castiel asked with a slight tilt of his head that Dean mirrored unconsciously.

“Who knows,” Dean said with a shrug. “I sure hope so, because damn, but they sure don’t make girls in heaven like they do down here.” And now Dean was pulling away, breaking eye contact, shifting in preparation for flight. “You should head in. If you need me, just say my name, and I’ll be there like a good guardian angel.” He grinned a little too brightly, reminding Castiel of Gabriel when caught lying.

“Dean,” he said, forestalling the angel’s departure.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Dean’s uncomfortable posture seemed to soften at the edges. “Any time, Cas.” 


End file.
